


Workshop Situation

by nhasablog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: BB-8 did his equivalent of a hum, and suddenly reached out to give Poe’s side a tweak, which was closer to him than usual due to the fact that Poe was perched down on the floor.“Hey!” he cried out with a laugh, jerking away automatically. “No playing around. We’ve got work to do, remember? We can do that later.”(Or, while Poe is repairing BB-8 he casually makes sure to mention the word “tickle”, which makes BB-8 tickle him, just like he wants him to. What they don’t know is that Finn is watching them with great interest.)





	Workshop Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I wrote BB-8 as a “him” even though it doesn’t actually have a gender because it’s a fucking robot goddammit anyway bear with me now.

Poe hadn’t been able to do much about it during the mission, but once they reached their camp he instantly told General Leia what he’d seen and heard and who he’d accidentally pissed off which had resulted in them being chased out - he could’ve sworn the General smiled just a little bit at that particular part of his retelling - and once he was done he took BB-8 with him to the workshop with the intent on fixing whatever it was that had gotten damaged during their flight. He knew there was something, because BB-8 both moved and communicated more slowly, which pained Poe more than he could explain.

“Okay, buddy,” he said once they settled down. “You know the drill. No moving around when I try to help you, okay?”

BB-8 signalled his understanding and Poe got to work. It would’ve been a tedious and frustrating session had BB-8 not initiated a conversation that he gladly responded to, and the minutes ticked by without him noticing as he tinkered away inside his friend’s complicated wires. He’d once needed to concentrate a lot in order to do this, and so he’d forbidden BB-8 to even speak, but now his hands moved almost automatically. He hated to admit it, but BB-8 got damaged quite a lot during their missions. But then again, so did he.

He was currently battling his instinct to go get his somewhat aching ankle checked out, but he figured that could wait until he was finished. He gently wormed his fingers between two tangled up wires, feeling his knuckle brush against the warm metal that he jokingly called BB-8’s inner skin.

“You know,” he muttered as he finally reached the thing that was causing the trouble. “It’s a good thing you can’t feel me doing this, because having you move around because it hurts would be annoying.” He withdrew his hand and flexed it as he peered at the wires. “Or move around because it tickles. That’d be worse because you’d probably accidentally slap me.”

BB-8 did his equivalent of a hum, and suddenly reached out to give Poe’s side a tweak, which was closer to him than usual due to the fact that Poe was perched down on the floor.

“Hey!” he cried out with a laugh, jerking away automatically. “No playing around. We’ve got work to do, remember? We can do that later.”

BB-8 gave him a knowing look - or so Poe thought - but stayed put as Poe’s hand returned to finish up. The brief sensation had woken up a bit of a craving in him though, so he couldn’t help the urge to keep mentioning the word, knowing BB-8 would mimic the word’s meaning just because.

He hadn’t realized Finn had arrived until they’d done this at least three more times.

“Stand still,” he said, even though BB-8 hadn’t moved. “It’s hard tickling these wires, you know?”

He let out a loud laugh when BB-8 scribbled over his neck now, and it was then, as he was turning his head away in an attempt to get away, that he caught sight of Finn.

His ears had never burned this badly.

“Finn!” he exclaimed, his voice significantly higher than usual. “How long have you been lurking there?”

“What was BB-8 doing to you?” he asked as if Poe hadn’t asked something before him.

“Oh, that? Nothing. He was just messing with me because he’s bored. Tickling me and whatnot.”

“I’ve heard of tickling. You demonstrated it before, right?”

“I did.” It was a conversation Poe wasn’t gonna forget anytime soon.

“And he was doing it because you kept mentioning the word, right?” Finn seemed eager, having taken several steps so that he was almost hovering above Poe who was still sitting on the floor.

“Uh, I reckon he was, yes.”

“So you have to say the word for someone to tickle you? Is that why you only did it to me that one time? Because I had said it?”

Poe frowned. “Oh, no, no, you misunderstood.”

“I did?”

“Someone doesn’t have to say the word for you to be allowed to tickle them. It’s just something that we do.”

“You and BB-8, you mean?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Poe withheld a frustrated sigh, knowing it wouldn’t help him in the slightest. “Because I become a flustered mess if I have to actually ask for it, and BB-8 knows it.”

“Why would you ask for it?”

Poe’s face was honestly going to combust. It didn’t help that he had to crane his neck in order to look at Finn, which was a challenge right now as it was. “Because I like it, okay? I like it, but BB-8 doesn’t want to do it unless I want him to.”

“You like being tickled?”

“Oh my god, Finn, do you  _like_ seeing me squirm?”

Finn suddenly crouched down so that their faces were on the same level, and Poe could spot a hint of amusement in his. “I admit that I do.”

Poe let out a nervous laugh like the composed adult that he was. “You’re a sadist.”

“I like it.”

“That you’re a sadist?”

“That you’re flustered.”

Poe was still blushing like crazy, but he felt some of his embarrassment leave his body, and for a second all he could see was Finn and that stupidly bright smile that was spreading over his lips. He’d almost forgotten that BB-8 was there until the little guy made a noise to remind him, and as if that didn’t prove to be enough he also gave his ribs a tickle.

Finn grinned even more at the laugh that left his mouth. “I want to try that sometime. On you, I mean. You got to do it to me. It’s only fair that I make you laugh too.”

“It’s only fair, yes,” Poe replied, aware of how breathless he sounded. “But, uh, I gotta finish repairing BB-8 first.”

“I’m patient. I can wait.” Finn leaned back so that he, too, was sitting on the floor. “Feel free to keep making BB-8 tickle you. It’d be a good warmup for later.”

When Poe stuck his hand into the mess that were the wires again he could’ve sworn BB-8 was wagging his hypothetical eyebrows at him, and it took everything in Poe to not mutter, “Shut up.”

Whatever the hell had just happened was going to be the start of something wonderful. Poe could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com) for tickle fics.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasasideblog.tumblr.com) for non-tickle fics.


End file.
